


Sham-burger

by MusicalRaven



Series: The Boneless Saga [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, Fast Food, Italy, M/M, Making Out, Pinecones and feathers, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin meets up with Wendys and a space time portal brings in two new faces





	Sham-burger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [093119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/gifts).



> It figures my first fic of the new year is this bull. This Alex and Ryland are from a seperate AU. Enjoy the madness

Sometimes, after drop kicking a werewolf into the sun and turning into a liquid, you just need a cheeseburger. Driven by this hunger, Arin scooped Dan into an empty beer bottle and stuck him in his pocket. He'd solidify sooner or later.

Thankfully, Italy was full of cheeseburger chains. Burgerking towered over the masses. McDonalds dotred the landscape like trees. But Arin wanted only for one chain. Far and wide he searched for that firmilliar red headed sign. Until finally, down a dark and dank alleyway, he spotted her.

Wendy.

She was vaping up against a dumpster, hair tied neatly into pigtails behind her. She breathed out and Arin smelled chicken nuggets.

"You got the good stuff?" Arin asked, summersaulting up the dumpster. She watched his elegant rolls carefully, until he flopped like a starfish over the heaps of trash. She ate her vape in one bite, blowing smoke out her nose like a dragon.

"Quality is our recipe," She breathed, smiling wide at Arin. They stared at each other for a long, long, long, long moment.

Suddenly, Wendy jumped up onto the dumpster, doing a sick kickflip with her board before landing on Arin's chest. They immediatly began kissing, Arin's fingers tangling in her hair. Arin could taste the hint of a frosty on his tongue, and shivered. 

Suddenly, a rip in space time appeared in the middle of the alleyway. Neither of them paid attention, too busy devouring each other. The rip was large, and purple, and smelled like Beef. A loud bird cry came from it as a figure stepped out. It was Ryland, dressed in the bottom part of a big bird suit.

He looked around, clearly bored with where he'd found himself. However, he was quickly knocked over by Alex barreling after him. Alex sat on his chest, holding a pinecone tight in his hands as he stared wide eyed around him. 

"Are we in neverland, Ry?" Alex asked, placing a slow kiss on the pinecone.

Arin and Wendy finally looked up, both clutching at each others pigtails. "No, this is Patrick," Arin said, and Wendy laughed.

"I like you," Alex said, jumping off of Ryland. "Are you our savior?"

"Shut up, Alex," Ryland groaned. He flapped his arms so he was now hovering three feet above the ground. "Let's get going."

"We'll come too," Arin chirped, sliding off the dumpster and on top of Ryland. Wendy followed, getting onto her skateboard instead. 

"It's better here," She said, taking a puff from her vape. Alex tried to knock it out ofher hand but she suckerpunched Piney, who went flying. Alex screamed, scrambling to chase his pinecone lover. They watched him and Piney bounce out of sight. 

Ryland shrugged and started floating down the street, Arin still sitting on his chest. "Whatever," He mumbled, and Arin nodded vigerously in agreement.

As they floated down the streets of Italy, Wendy kept glancing around. She was mumbling over and over, "Where's the beef? Where's the beef?" Arin quickly turned to her, stearing the floating Ryland so he could hold her hands.

"Shush, darling," He said. "You have us now."

Wendy narrowed her eyes and did anither sick kickflip. She then turned her vape into a gun, aiming it at Arin's chest.

"Do what tastes right," She said, and shot him.

Arin fell off of Ryland, who slowly began floating higher and higher into the sky because the narorater had no idea how else to get rid of him. Arin held his chest, gaping at Wendy as she ran off back towards the alleyway. Slowly, he lay back, ready to die.

And then, he felt something wiggling in his pocket. He took it out. It was the bottle he'd put Dan in! Quickly, he smashed it on the ground. Out popped a fully reformed Dan.

"Hey, baby," Dan said, wiggling his eyebrows as he lay down on top of Arin. They kissed, loud and sloppily, and Arin quickly found himself being healed by the pour of love or whatever.

"I'm so glad you're back," Arin said, already grinding on Dan. Dan grinned, not even caring that they were still

Boneless.


End file.
